


Defective Little Quartz

by DeadlyNightShade7753



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, F/F, Gen, Harem, Homeworld - Freeform, Multi, Other, Rebel Gems, knowledge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNightShade7753/pseuds/DeadlyNightShade7753
Summary: Nothing really much to say here, more as it comes I guess?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tanzanite, and her Pearl, Rosewood, both have an accent which means they're speech isn't full like other gems. Often skipping the "h" from their words.

Rebellious messenger gem gone soldier. Tanzanite had no heart till she met, her. The one gem who changed her life.

~3000 years before~

No matter how many Quartzes she’d watched form, met with and watched shatter, each was the same. No two Quartzes were different, until she was to meet with a special Blue Diamond healer. Her own gem had cracked from the last ‘run in’ with a Quartz.  
“Mental note, Don’t tell a Quartz soldier to go back to where they came from.” Tanzanite snickered to herself, she’d left her small, ruby lead ship and begun making her way to where the base area where this healer gem was meant to be at. Most of the other healers were prepping and training, alongside the Quartzes. The rebel situation had only gotten worse, with one of the Rose Quartzes fleeing to Earth with other soldiers. “Yo? Anygem ‘round ‘ere?” The bold gem called out as she entered the segregated area.  
The room, an old Quartz resting bay, but the holes had been covered in flowers, the floor and roof also. Carefully Tanzanite took a step into the room, the flowers were soft and sweet scented; a soft yellow colour with a orange stem. Each and every flower was the same, perfectly sized with the perfect amount of petals and colour distortion. “Who could make such fragile things? And especially from _Earth_ of all places!” Tanzanite thought to herself as she glanced around the room.  
“H-hello…?” The soft and timid voice whispered in reply, the owner sounded sweet, calm and kind, but her voice full of fear and angst. After a moment, the head of a soft, light purple gem popped out from the wall of flowers, a since orange eye exposed as the gem looked around her own little area slowly; her gaze locking onto Tanzanite instantly with a bright blush covering her cheeks.  
The gem’s soft purple skin had a bright violet blush covering her cheeks and nose, her hair an almost white, blonde colour, making her eyes stand out even more against it. The long hair was up in a messy bun, a few loose strands flicking over her eyes.  
"‘Ey there,” Tanzanite calmly said, adjusting her posture to something more respectable. “I’m, Tanzanite, Facet 2X9, Cut H2L, and you are?” She got straight to the point with her questioning, not going to let a gem she didn’t know come near her gemstone.  
“I…” The kind voice squeaked as her body emerged deep from within the perfect flowers. “Am A-Ametrine Quartz, F-Facet XL3, Cut… 3I7…”  
“Ah, so it’s you aga’n, ya the one who ran into me at the cloud arena, ain’t ya?” Tanzanite smirked, folding her arms. The other gem only nodded mutely. “Well, I’m ‘ere to get ‘ealed, might that be you?” She mocked, only to have the skinny Quartz nod in reply.  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Tanzanite spoke up after walking closer to the obviously shy gem.  
“Well? G’nna stand th’re or heal me?” She asked, this made the other, lighter purple gem blush boldly.  
No gem had ever not gave her a ear full about a Quartz, being a healer, well, except her Diamond, who keeps her hidden from public view. “R-right, yes ma’am.” Ametrine smiled kindly, approaching the messenger gem. Her gradient orange to purple gem began to glow a soft yellow and purple; healing the other’s gemstone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to make more sence

Year by year, the time passed, more and more gems began rebelling, security was increased, now both Tanzanite and Ametrine had personal Quartz guards. Tanzanite having an Aura Quartz and a Pearl, and Ametrine having the other Ametrine Quartzes; who, **really** , didn’t like her.   
The perfect soldiers gathered around the smaller soldier, who had begun to tremble from fright. She herself has a soft and timid heart, the rest, brutes and heartless; and when it came to training, she was the target practice. After yet another harsh and long training day, the soft Ametrine returned to her own, special area with the flowers. Each flower lined up with each other, raising from their stems to create steps for her to walk softly up. Once she’d stepped off each pillar of flowers, they’d lower back to where they were, like nothing had happened. Once the final pillar had returned to the ground, Ametrine sat down in her cube with a plop. After thinking for a bit of time, she lied down against the farthest wall of the the cube, shutting her multi colored eyes to rest. Though knowing her only friend, Tanzanite was probably there to deliver a message. Which she was.  
Loud gasps of shock made the gem jump in her cube; slamming her head against the roof. “What was that?” She thought once the pulsing feeling in her head from the harsh crack of her head against the solid surface calmed.   
After regaining her composure, Ametrine slowly peeked her head out of her cube. Stepping out very slowly while rubbing her head, blinking at the fusion of different gems. Thinking it to be just a haloosination from bumping her head. The tall, blue and pink gem taking leave with the almost fully white Quartz, and her defective Pearl.   
“The rebels and fusion have fled!” The soldier announced, the gems around relaxing a touch more, many voices echoed through the arena, one soft and quiet voice whispered, yet seemed to be the loudest.  
“Woah…” Everygem turned to death glare the thin gem, who instantly rose her hands in defence.   
“What was that?” The Agate hissed, barging through the crowd to the twig like gem.   
“N-Nothing, Persian b-blue A-Agate…” She trembled by the gem’s hostility in her approach alone.   
Before blinking, the Agate had the Ametrine in the air, pulling her to the ground before lifting her to her feet, dangling while being held in the air by her long white hair. The gem wriggled around, clawing at the larger gems hand in a weak attempt to get free of the others grip.   
“Were you PRAISING multigem fusion!?” She roared in the smaller gems face, who only trembled in reply. “Well, defect!?”  
“N-No ma’am!” Ametrine whimpered, tears flooding from her tightly shut eyes.   
With a grunt, the large gem threw the other to the cold floor harshly, a loud ‘crack’ heard on impact. Tanzanite stood helpless, her own Quartz guard standing in her way, blocking her from moving like she’d been trained to do when a threat is near.   
“You disgrace the Ametrine Quartz vein…” Persian hissed to the whimpering mess on the ground. All the gems, except Tanzanite and her Pearl, stared the weak Quartz down while two of the other Quartzes grabbed an arm each, forcefully dragging the defective gem back to their cubbies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two separate scenes, yet I changed it so the story could progress faster, and with less repetitiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to make more sence

Soon after the gems dispersed, the healing Quartz now back in her own private resting bay, had finished healing the gem’s who’d lost their forms while fighting the rebels. She heard a soft knock on the cold, locked door; fearing the other Quartzes were back, she stayed quiet, till healing.   
“Yo, Anygem ‘round ‘ere?” Tanzanite, she instantly calmed to the voice, yet, felt worse yet, scurrying into the back of her cubby holy. She sighed softly and quietly, raising a hand to the door, one of the small vines from the flowers on the ground rose from under the coverage, lightly tapping the door panel to unlock and open the door. She stayed deep in the dark hole, hidden.   
“Finally, thanks.” The purple gem said softly, petting the vine with a hand carefully before stepping in, the door shutting behind her. “Come on out of ya hole, I wanna see you”  
“I- Um…..” The timid gem whispered; whimpering.   
“Aww come on!” Tanzanite sighed walking over to the cubby holes in the wall. “I don’t ‘ave long.”  
After a brief pause, Ametrine slowly slid out of her cubby, her long hair everywhere in a big mess, her soft, light skin darker and a sick colour, her stone cracked. Looking away shyly from the only gem she could speak to.  
“Damn, the Quartzes really don’t like ya…” The gem thought, standing still. She’d seen the damage a Quartz can do when commanded to kill… This was worse than that. They’d left her in a complete mess, luckily having the decency to return her to her ‘safe spot’. “Come ‘ere, ya need comf’rt, I can tell…”  
The shy gem looked away for a bit, then slowly stepped out of her cubby into thin air, the flowers and vines below raising to create steps for the gem as she stepped down to the ground. Once feeling her bare feet against the soft flowers, she quickly fell into the other gem’s arms, weeping the instant she felt the warm skin against her tattered and bruised body.   
The purple gem stood silent for a moment, fascinated with the gems trust, soon embracing the gem closely, holding Ametrine to her own chest tightly. She thought while comforting the shaken gem.  
After a moment, Ametrine’s weeping had calmed down greatly, she began to blush boldly when her chin was lifted softly by the messenger’s own soft hand. Warm and soft pants slipped from the slight part of her lips, the magenta tongue inside slightly raised. The light purple gem felt a new feeling, her whole body tingled, from her bare feet to the top of her head, which was covered in a bright blush.   
Tanzanite noticed the slight shiver from the new feeling going through the healer's body, slowly she edged one hand lower down the gems back to her waist, pulling the gems hips closer to her own while guiding the gem back to a wall; she obeyed and stepped back with the stronger gem till her back was against the wall.   
“W-What a-are-” Ametrine panted softly, stopping when Tanzanite put a finger to her bottom lip, another finger on her chin, separating the soft and warm lips slightly.   
“Relax beautiful, do you trust me~?” The gem’s voice a new tone, seductive and soft. The new tone making Ametrine’s body tingle even more, falling under the gems seduction. Once the light purple gem nodded, Tanzanite did too, locking her lips with the healer's own, her kisses passionate and refined to maximize the feeling of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this Chapter:  
> *Sexual themes  
> *Graphic Violence/Abuse


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty dark, yeah :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this Chapter:  
> *Sexual themes  
> *Graphic Violence/Abuse

The two gems had spent a few hours together now, Ametrine sleeping off her weariness while Tanzanite stayed beside her, watching her breathe softly while playing with Ametrine’s hair. The soft flowers beneath them felt soft to the messenger gem.  
Tanzanite’s Pearl had been waiting ever so patiently for her master, never once moving from out front of the cubbies room. Only till the furious, Persian blue Agate stormed over.   
“Where is your master!?” Bellowing right up in the pearl’s face, who only remained silent, the Pearl had been well trained, knowing to never speak unless her master, or a Diamond was speaking to her. “Move!”  
The Agate yelling woke the defecting gem, suddenly sat upright from her slumber, blinking wildly. Quickly shoving Tanzanite weakly to one of the flower covered holes. The flowers parting just enough for the messenger to squeeze through and hide when the flowers covered the hole.  
“Get down here!” The furious Agate hollered, making the thin Ametrine slowly peek her head out. Her long, loose flowing hair hanging down over her shoulder, just enough for the Agate to yank her out by it.  
“Having fun without us, ay~?” One of the perfect Ametrine chuckled, noticing that the healers hair was a bit messy, and she now had a new, dark mark on her neck. Approaching the shy gem, gasping as the Agate cracked her leg into her chest.  
The timid gem screamed when hitting the ground, only to have a boot slammed into her side harshly. Instantly spattering a gasp while getting winded. Her eyes shut quickly, though she was used to being pushed around, the tension built up inside her. When the Agate grabbed her hair again, her anger boiled over, her short claws extending as she slashed. Striking the Agate across her face, leaving a deep scar instantly. Four jagged lines from her ear to her lips.   
The surrounding gems gasped and froze, backing up ever so slightly.   
“You really asked for it this time, Defect!” The blue gem hollered, using her own claws to slash straight across the healer gems eyes, momentarily blinding her; her healing abilities making her sight return in the few moments. The slashes continued while the other gem screamed out from the pain, her form barely holding on while the Agtate brutally beat the life out of her. No gem daring to intervene, even once they all thought the Agate had finished. “I’ll make you regret that for your miserable life!” Grabbing the smaller gem by her wrists, lifting her effortlessly into the air before slamming her against the wall.   
All the darker purple gem could do, was watch the gem she'd spent the night with get brutally attacked. If she had of stepped out, the gem would be shattered on the spot.  
Moments after, Ametrine had lost her form, her stone tosses back into the cubbies, where Tanzanite scooped it up.   
“I’m sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still conflicted with the next part, it'll either be more Homeworld, or! The Homeworld parts will be flashbacked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bird! I wrote this one specifically because I helped a bird this morning, it bit me, but neverless.

“I’ll be back in seven days, Ametrine. Don’t go getting into trouble now~.” Tanzanite purred, kissing the lighter purple gems nose softly, making the gem blush a bright magenta.   
“R-right… W-why so long th-though…? I-I mean, it’s just t-training… Right?” The timid gem whispered in worry, and confusion.   
“Yeah, just train’n as usual.”  
“Y-you’re gone so much…”  
“The more I train, the bett’r chance I get for a job, you should go out and look for one too-”  
“B-But the t-town i-is scary…”  
“Ametrine, you can stay here and do what you do then, the choice is yours.” The dominant gem sighed as she left the small cabin they’d been staying in.   
Ametrine was alone once again, she had nothing to do now, so carefully sat down at the small table Tanzanite had made for them.   
“I hope she doesn’t bring anything back for me again…” She shuddered, just about every time Tanzanite had left for training, she’d return with meat of sorts, which was the only thing she’d eat. Ametrine on the other hand, despised the thought of eating animals, and only eating very little when her partner had left to get them for her.   
She looked through the cupboards and fridge, sighing to the sight of very little, non-meat foods in the storages. “I guess… I have to go… Into… Town…” She shuddered at the thought, swallowed her fears and turned to the door. Stepping out and looking to the open white fields out front of the little cabin house.   
After a sentimental moment, her body shivered greatly. “W-Winter…” She stuttered, dashing back inside quickly to grab her fluffy coat. Once pulling it on, she left, her high boots protecting her from the thin layer of snow beneath her, often slipping of the harder snow below. After walking for a bit, she arrived at the town. She glanced around to the snow covered sands of the beach, the shops with roofs of snow, and the boardwalk. Which, she slipped on.  
With a momentary scream, she slipped backwards onto her back, or she thought she did. Though she felt no pain from the fall, she still felt a surface.  
Underneath her, were hands. Before she could scream from the fright, the voice spoke.  
“Yo. Have a nice trip?”  
Then, she screamed, the capture behind her letting her slip once, luckily the impact now lessened by the reduced height.   
“Owwww…. Sorry I dropped ya there.” She commented kindly, her playful voice kind and sweet, yet still with a bold leader voice. “You alright?”   
“Y-yeah…” Ametrine whispered in reply, rubbing her lower back softly. Now it'd be sure to have a bruise of sorts.   
“I'm Londonite, I haven't seen you around before.” The gem smiled while introducing herself. “Who are you? I must admit, you're pretty damn cute~” The pale yellow woman cooed flirtatiously. Her soft purple hair with a small ponytail in the back looked messy, yet neat at the same time, with two fluffy cat ears sticking up from her hair. A white and bronze corset like crop top, covered by a thick and fluffy jacket, her purple, fluffy tail sticking out just above her long pants.  
The comment made Ametrine blush brightly while slowly standing up, with Londonite’s assistance. “A-Ametrine… A-And t-thank you for the comp-pliment… But I'm not single…” Thought she felt like it most of the time, she wasn't.

“What a shame, but I can’t object.” The bird gem shrugged, now opening her large white wings. “So, Ametrine, what brings you into town?”  
“I-I… Um…” The gem began shaking from fright, the only gem she’d met on Earth was this gem, Londonite. Besides Tanzanite that is, but she came from Homeworld so that’s different. “Fruits… A-And…”  
“Vegetables? You’re here shopping, that makes sense~! This way, I’ll show you to the market is!” Londonite chirped happily, softly holding onto Ametrine’s hand a leading her to the pop-up market.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Londonite~! And learning the simple ways of Earth life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a bit short, only because I was in a partial rush.

The market was full of colours, even through the soft white snow. The main six colours, red, yellow, orange, green, blue and purple all bright and vibrant, like the energy in the market.   
“In summer this place can get very crowded, but since it’s winter, the humans are too cold to venture out. So only a little come out to the markets when they need to.” Londonite explained kindly, turning to Ametrine now that they’d officially entered the market grounds. “Coffee or Tea? I know a GREAT place for both~!”  
She was hesitant and nervous, she hadn’t a clue which side this Lonodnite was on, though she looked rebel, she also knew all about Homeworld Lonodnite’s.   
Manipulative, over energetic, snarky and tricksters. Using their flight speed to disrupt gems during training, leaving easily annoyed and easily distracted gems open to attacks from the other side. Another ability, was their lightning strikes, they could conduct the electricity in their gems to their hands or wings, then either touching the opponent with the electricity filled form, or using it to send out a high voltage shock from a distance at many targets at once. At any moment she could deform from a slight light shock, and with all the frozen water around, she believed so could all the humans too.   
“Yo, you alive?” Lonodnite questioned, waving her hand in front of the timid gem’s face; she’d blacked out.   
“O-oh, s-sorry, t-tea…? Please…?” Her voice quiet as she shook her head lightly to snap back to reality. A tiny smile on her face appeared once they’d arrived, the smell of tea therapeutic almost. “That smells…”  
“Bitter? Harsh? Disgusting?”  
“Calming…” Ametrine purred as a paper cup was handed to her, a strong warmth from in the cup make her hands tingle softly, taking a small sip at the same time.   
With a sigh, Londonite chuckled, shaking her head softly. “Since you haven't been here before, i'm wondering, have you heard of, money?”  
“Money?” Ametrine asked quietly while sipping the tea contently with a purr of pleasure.   
“Yeah, it's what we use here on Earth as currency, you'll understand everything soon enough, here, I trust you enough, and you're new so here.” “Don't go using to much at once~!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to add here, just a short chapter before a bigger one

After spending some time with Londonite around the town, and getting to know a LOT about Earth, she returned home to her empty house. Alone and cold. “I miss you…” She breathed softly, missing the company of her lover greatly. Though it had only been a day. Once curing up in her bed alone, she began to drift off to to slumber after a bit.

 **BOOM**  
Scream, Ametrine woke to the loud noise with a scream, quickly dashing over to the window once unraveling herself from the tight mess of the blankets around herself.  
The sky was illuminated with shades of red and white, like fire. Once watching the lights die down, she cleared her eyes. Now in her nightie, Ametrine was dashing outside and to the source of the fireball like explosion. After a bit if running, she could feel the increasing warmth against her form, and now could see the light of fire sparking up from random spots in a crevasse ahead.  
A Homeworld created Kindergarten. Dirt red and crimson walls, crumbling greatly, like the Kindergarten had had an attempted to be destroyed, but failed. The perfectly aligned holes only visible with the light from the fires. The fires being the only real source of light against the black, clouded skies above.  
The sound of growling and hissing, like a pack of animals out for the kill getting stronger and stronger. This made Ametrine worry and panic. She wanted to flee, yet wondered why the creatures were growling, and what at. Once summoning her simple, single handed sword, with a flower handle, she continued her approach. She watched as a small, off pink child was holding a rabbit family close to her chest. One bleeding badly from its back leg, while a pack of three wolves circled them, snarling and hissing. Yet making no attempt to attack the pink skinned, black haired child.  
As one of the wolves stepped closer, all backed up instantly as a fireball shot from the child’s mouth. The next wolf jumped, only for the child to spit up smoke instead of fire. She screamed as she fell to the ground, throwing the rabbits into one of the holes a gem had formed from.  
While one of the canines held the small child down, the other two snapped and growled at the hole, ready to rip the creatures inside, out.  
Ametrine squeaked to this, dashing ahead, her knee slamming into the canines side, sending it flying off the child. “A-Are-” before she could finish her word, the child had scurried away into a hole, hidden from the now fleeing canines. She watched in confusion, rubbing her knee softly. “Ouch…”  
After collecting the rabbit family, and having an hour long search for the fire breathing child, Ametrine went to leave with the rabbits, only to be struck by something on the back of her head, hard. A blink, and she was out cold. The last thing she saw, the rabbits scurrying away in their family off to safety.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how late this is, exams, sickness, my tablet dying, so much has been going on x^x

Everything was pitch black, opening her tired eyes slowly to more blackness. Her arms felt restrained, her legs and torso too. Now beginning to panic, she wriggled around greatly, trying, trying to move the slightest even. To some success, she began to get movement, and breathing space. Yet, everything remained dark.  
“H-Help!” She squeaked, frightened still, she continued to wriggle around till gearing voices and laughs.  
“Someone, stuck~?” One voice chuckled in a mocking tone.  
“Just, break out! What are you-” before the second voice could finish their taunt, she'd broken free, her thin, stick like body falling from the rocks she was encased in. “Defective…”   
“That's all of ‘em, Agate. Ametrine, cut 3L7 has taken her sweet time, and overcooked herself~.” The voice mocked once more, hoisting the gem from the ground to her feet.  
She stood shakily for a moment, before taking a few stumbling steps.  
“Come on, summon your weapon 3L7.” The Agate commanded coldly, glaring to the slightly taller gem.   
Silence. Then the newly formed Ametrine spoke. “How…?”  
It started with Agate, then all the other Ametrine’s began to laugh mockingly.   
“You **don't** know!?”  
“Everygem knows how to summon a weapon!”  
“A weaponless Quartz is just as useless as the native beings on this Planet!”  
“Even Rubies can summon weapons!”   
The gems continued to throw insults and attacks at the newly formed, defective Quartz Soldier. The taunts struck her heart hard and fast. Tears began to form as she backed up to her hole, hiding from the imminent threat outside. Covering her head tight with her arms, her multicoloured gemstone slowing the softest. 

She woke with another gasp, quickly looking around while her head rung softly, still dazed from being knocked out. After regaining her composure and sitting up, she began to try and piece everything together. Till hearing light sniffles, once glancing around for a bit, she pinpointed the source. It came from the smallest hole in the kindergarten, the giant and crumbling walls. The protruding reminiscence from Homewordl’s creations ready to crumble out of the walls and crash to the earth below.  
“It’s alright little one… I won’t harm you…” Ametrine cooed in a kind and delicate voice, though she had had a bad past with her kindergarten, Ametrine still always wanted to show gems kindness and compassion, care and love. To make them feel worth something. “Why don’t I sit here, and you can tell me about yourself… Sound alright?”  
Slowly, the child peeked her head out of the hole, sniffing softly while looking over Ametrine. Her crimson eyes full of fear and weariness.  
On closer inspection, the fire breathing child was a small gem, the stone on her right thigh, small and cracked.   
“Can you talk…?” Ametrine asked kindly, offering a hand to the small gem, who looked to be about four foot tall. Since she got no reply from the gem, she took it as she didn’t know how to. After a few moments, the small gem took the kind gems hand softly. “I guess you don’t know what your gemstone type is either… Poor thing, you’re covered in dirt and mud… Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

After getting the small gem to stand and getting her home, Ametrine carefully sat her down on a chair and went to the bathroom quickly.   
The small gem began to look around fearfully, fearful of the new environment, squeaking from fright once seeing Ametrine walking back with a white cloth.  
“Here we go, this’ll get you nice and clean.” Ametrine cooed softly. Very carefully taking the gems hand and beginning to wipe the dirt off of her with the dry cloth. “Hmm… Maybe, I’ll get a damp cloth to get this off with.” Once getting said, damp cloth, she then knelt down again and began to softly wipe the gems hand.   
Quickly the child started to cry and back away, her hand now letting off a great amount of steam from where the damp cloth had been. She then fell from the chair while trying to get off, scurrying around the room for a way out while Ametrine remained still; watching and waiting for the gem to calm down.  
“You’re a elemental class gem, like a ruby but your build…” Ametrine spoke quietly while grabbing a book and looking through the pages carefully. Her own little notebook where she’d written down facts on each gem she’d come across. “Not a ruby… They do steam, but not in contact with water… You’re like a fire Lapis Lazuil… If that’s even possible… Your body type though.”   
It took some time before she went through all of the gem types she knew, none of them matching this one, so she flipped to a new page, grabbed her pen and wrote.   
“Scarlet.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been slacking a bit on this, but that's only due to health issues and exams, i'm better now so that's that.   
> The Chapter after this will have some nsfw scene, aka. Intercourse to an extent, so just a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter after this will have some nsfw scene, aka. Intercourse to an extent, so just a warning.

Since then, it’d been about a year, and Ametrine had managed to keep Scarlet out of danger from many things, and winter was now approaching fast. The winters were great at the edge of town, ice and snow locking many in their houses and businesses. Though the sights were worth going out into the cool climate compared to the normal bright and sunny town.  
The green grass lands out the front of Ametrine’s little place now a soft white colour as the snow laid to rest on the grass below. The hills a mixture of white and greens, even a few patches of brown scattered around.

As Ametrine readied to leave for the job she now had at the local hospital, she began to wonder. Something that’s been on her mind since autumn began and merged into winter.  
“Scarlet’s been acting… Odd, I wonder why…” She thought quietly, the young red gem having been locking herself away on the spare bed, which was now hers while covered in a mass of blankets. “I shouldn’t ask… After work, over tea.” She decided, quickly making a thermos of hot Tea for herself for the trip to work. Once getting her snow boots on and giving her goodbyes to Scarlet, she left for the twelve hour shift.  
As she went to leave from her shift, the snow storm grew greater in power, quickly dropping into the negatives. Ametrine shivered quiet while trudging home through the thick coverage of falling, and falling snow. When she’d reached a few meters away from her home, one sound was clear over the storm rumbles; Scarlet whimpering.  
“P-Please s-say you’re ok!” She squeaked in great worry, her hands trembling as she fiddled around for her necklace, which housed her keys. As they jittered in her hands, scraping against the metal of the door handle, they’d fallen into the snow. “S-Shoot!” Ametrine blurted allowed, luckily her keys always had a plastic yellow carnation on them, for this reason. After a few more tries, the gem was successful in her attempts to open the door, falling into the instantly warm cabin; the piercing cold on her back, subsiding as Scarlet managed to shut the door through the thick snow.  
“A-Ami!” Scarlet cried while desperately nuzzling the mother gem like a pup to her mother. “I-It got in!” Rapidly, Scarlett began to point to the room she was staying in. Only then did Ametrine notice that small patches on the red gems skin seemed to be burning, or steaming. And the tears flooding down her scared face; which didn’t steam due to just being a light from her stone.   
“What got in, Scarlet?” The other asked in a clear worried voice, fearful that a corrupt gem, or one of the before wolves had returned, on closer inspection, somehow, the window had smashed, letting snow flood into the room. Covering the bed, draws, floor, it would be a normal child’s dream, but Scarlets nightmare. “Get a-a blanket please, Scarlet. I’ll cover the window” As Ametrine spoke, Scarlet did so, returning with a thin but large blanket, and the duct tape from Tanzanite’s draw.   
After clearing a path through the snow, and still with her boots on, Ametrine had managed to tape the blanket up onto the window to stop any new snow falling in. “Now for the clean up” She sighed, though quite enjoying the satisfaction that came after cleaning a big mess. A few shuttle runs later with her multiple buckets full of snow, and it was clear again. “You’ll have to sleep with me tonig-”   
She went silent to the sight of the red stone resting on the floor. Blinking before registering. “S...Scarlet…?” Once her hands were dried, she carefully collected up the stone and nestled it close to her chest. “Rest up.” She smiled, noting this down in her journal.  
“Scarlets are super sensitive to water, snow and other liquids. After reaching the end of their range, their forms will give in to let their stone heal from the ~~burns~~ contact. The contact results in a steam like vapour from their forms. This can cause the Scarlet great pain.”  
She gave a kind smile after healing the stone with her abilities, letting her rest in her own bed since Tanzanite was away once more. “I hope you come back soon…” The kind gem sighed softly as she began to undo her boots. “I’ll be a moment Scarlet.” After kissing the young gems stone, Ametrine tied her knee length hair into a loose bun. After removing her clothes from her form, the gem stepped carefully into the steaming hot shower; her form instantly relaxing with a soft moan of pleasure. The few minutes felt like an eternity in the bliss of the warm water. After washing through her long hair, and getting dried and dressed, after this, curling up in her thick and warm blankets beside Scarlet’s gem. “Rest well, Scarlet.” She cooed with a yawn, drifting off soon after to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter after this will have some nsfw scene, aka. Intercourse to an extent, so just a warning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this happened, I am sin, goodnight~
> 
> NOTE, THIS CHAPTER HAS A GREAT NSFW SCENE! DON'T READ IF UNDER 18 PLEASE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE, THIS CHAPTER HAS A GREAT NSFW SCENE! DON'T READ IF UNDER 18 PLEASE!!

“Today is the day she’s returning, Londo, sorry, but I can’t help out... It’s been nearly a month…” The kind purple gem spoke softly to the bird gem as she collected up the two boxes of treats. Her hair nicely up in a braid that now, when tied up even, reached below her knees.   
“Hey, it’s alright, Ametrine, just… Just be on your guard, alright?” Londonite spoke in a quiet voice, her tail flicking a touch under the bench. It clear that she wasn’t fully happy, but she was glad for her friend. Tanzanite often spend weeks away with her work. This time, she’d been away for a lot longer than normal, three weeks and five days to be exact. “I’m sure my baked goods will please her.”  
Ametrine nodded happily, passing the yellow gem the money for the treats before leaving for home with a bow. She sighed while entering to the silent house, Scarlet remained in her gemstone form from the winter before that left her stone injured. So she sat alone for a bit. As night drew closer, so did the thoughts that she’d have to wait one more night for her lover. So once she’d accepted this, the gem decided to yet again, have a shower. The steam and hot water on her form felt calming and peaceful to the gem. The house silent besides the running water. Till hearing the sound of a door opening, as Ametrine turned, her nose brushed against her lover's nose. She blinked.  
“You’re ready for me~?” Tanzanite cooed seductively, her words like silk to the younger gem. Her purple hands feeling their way from the lighter gems ribs to waist, harshly holding her to the wall of the shower with a spine shiver from the ice cold wall compared to the steaming hot water to the undressed gem. “I missed that sweet, sweet body~ You’re in the mood, aren't you~?” Her own body tone pressing up against the others, the hips carefully grinding up against the others in suggestion.  
Ametrine stayed silent with a soft nod, her slightly parted lips breathing a soft breath before quickly interlocked with her lovers warm lips. The coarse tongue of the lover quickly against her own. This made her eyes shut as she submitted to the clear dominance. Her blush greatly increasing once she’d registered that Tanzanite now had one of her own legs up on her hip, which left her open to submission even more. She’d known Tanzanite as one not known for foreplay, she just liked to get the pleasure on. Which is what she was doing when one hand slid down from her own hip to her lower half.   
“You really are~” Tanzanite cooed in her ear through the sound of the water falling, another delicate liquid dripping itself down from the source into the dominant gems thigh which supported the other leg up in the air. Her kisses now of the soft neck skin of the other, sucking on the skin in clear spots; grazing her sharp fangs against the form. With the sinking in of her fangs, Ametrine cried out loudly to the pain, yet the pain remained, she still felt pleasure from it. A bit. Not at much as Tanzanite got from making the marks.   
During the moment of outburst, Ametrine hadn’t noticed that two of the clawed fingers had made their way into herself, once noticing, she squeaked. Letting out loud moans and pants with each movement the two made. The pleasure quickly escalated as the two fingers delved deeper into her own special place. The entrance damp from the juices that dripped from it as the gem was pleasured. To Ametrine, it felt like an eternity, yet the true climax was reached in a matter of minuets. Her cries of bliss muffled by her lover’s tongue folding its way around the inside of her own mouth, her face brightly flushed as the sweet juices from her entrance spilling over her lover’s hand; making a great mess. Her pants calming down for a moment, a single moment as her other leg was quickly hoisted up onto her lovers hip, both legs wrapping around the bolder purple gem for support. Only then Ametrine had noticed that the two fingers had left her body in the flustered mess. Her body and ears tingling greatly from the pleasure and anticipation.  
“You’re always such a mess when you finish~ Aww~ It’s kinda cute~” The darker gem cooed seductively while smirking softly, her own hips forcing the others to the wall firmly, making the lover squeak. Without hesitation or a moment of pause, her tear drop shaped gowing softly as her own attire disappeared. Showing off her strong form and markings that littered her body in specific spots. Each marking meaning something different. As quick as the attire vanished, so did the calm Ametrine felt as the darker gem thrusted her own special spot against her lovers. “Oh and, Ametrine, try not to climax before me this time~”   
“N-No promises…” She squeaked in great shyness, her face a bright magenta as the thrusting began again. Her own warm entrance already dripping from the pleasure. With the same two fingers from before, Tanzanite quickly slid them both into her lover’s entrance to open the delicate and firmly tight folds inside. These small things adding to the pleasure, making it easier for Tanzanite to move herself closer and deeper into the other gem. After a few double thrusts, it was clear that she was soon to break, and that her lover, was only just getting started,  
After crying out loudly in bliss, a slight pain from the severity of the thrusting, Ametrine carefully rested her head against her lover’s shoulder; completely worn out from the previous events. Feeling her body tingling greatly made her feel loved again from the time her lover had been absent.   
“You really didn’t try hard enough.” The other spoke softly, with a clear bite in her tone. This made the other gem quiver softly, horrified she hadn’t treated the other the was she was just. “Twice and nothing? Hu.”   
Once the other's feet were back on the ground, Tanzanite sighed softly, putting her arm around the slightly taller gems shoulder, leading her back out and to their room. Ametrine shivering softly from the cool air touching everywhere on her dripping wet body. Her bun having had come out during the events but ignored; leaving great knots in the sensitive hair.  
“Hey, I love ya.” She cooed while carefully placing her fragile lover in the bed, tucking her in once in herself. The other replying softly with a nod, still to flustered to breathe a soft word. Though wanting to stay up with her, the shy gem quickly drifted off into slumber, her heart happy.  
As the morning come, and pain set in, she noticed her lover was gone, making her heart sink from the lack of love. Even just leaving a note would've satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE, THIS CHAPTER HAS A GREAT NSFW SCENE! DON'T READ IF UNDER 18 PLEASE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this Chapter:  
> *Graphic Violence/Abuse


End file.
